Kronos Generation
by sleepyguy1717
Summary: Join the reincarnation of Sailor Kronos from the Stars manga as she must defeat the one who killed her past form and embrace her destiny. Remake of my older story.
1. Part One: Before Awakening

Title: Kronos Generation

Author: sleepyguy1717

Rating: PG-13

Chapter: Part 1

-  
This is a re-make of one of my stories. I really didn't like it and thought I could do much better so I'm sitting down and writing it over. Complete revision. The characters and concept are still the same but hopefully it's better than the first. This is based on the Manga version of Sailor Moon and the Japanese Anime. It is owned by Ms. Naoko Takeuchi. The other stuff like, characters, concept, etc. is mine.

-  
Wakana Doi sat on the steps to the local Shinto temple, Hikawa Shrine, her auburn hair in two braids. The expression on her face was that of a down right bored schoolgirl, watching the grass grow. She chewed on a piece of grass like a natural country girl, going against her city girl nature. She was born and raised in Tokyo with her dad. Her parents were divorced and her mother traveled quite frequently. But this isn't one of those times when a girl misses her mother dearly. She hated her mother for leaving her. Flying to America because she was drunk, or on some new drug. Thank god for her father, the prestigious Japanese lawyer. That was all she could say.

Wakana was thinking of exactly this on that fateful day. Beside her on the stone steps to the Shinto temple was a letter. Written on her favorite Hello Kitty stationary, anybody who knew this broody, brown-eyed girl knew that she meant business. She chewed on her pencil carelessly as she stared into nothingness. A somewhat stern voice broke her trance.

"Excuse me?" Wakana snapped her pink pencil in half in surprise, spun around causing all her things to fly into chaos, and stood up just to fall again attempting to bow. She scrambled to her feet; her legs scraped up from the fall. A considerable amount of damage done in four seconds. A new record.

"Gomen! Gomen, Gomen!" She frantically bowed only to realize that she had made a mess of the stone walkway and began to gather her things like a mad woman. The woman responsible for the chaos interrupted her. The woman gently handed Wakana her things in a neat orderly pile. Wakana stared blankly at her stuff for a minute, realize she was being rude then looked up at the one so kind to help her. She worked at the shrine. That was apparent from her spic-and-span priestess robes. She had long and thick raven hair and hard brown eyes, but with a sense of motherly kindness in the iris. Wakana took her things, not even muttering a thank you, for the daze of her mysterious beauty had left her with know word for now. The priestess sensing the awkwardness started laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Eh hehehehe. Its just that well er, its windy and eh he my grandfather wanted to know if you wanted some tea. Plus we should bandage up your legs." She was obviously not very accustomed to talking to complete strangers. Wakana managed a nod and a thank you. She had lost all interest in the girl's strangeness that Wakana so desired. She felt...not strange but...not even cautious, but...it was a new feeling. And she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.

-  
In the temple, Wakana had finally come to her senses, ignoring the strange feeling in her belly somewhat. After getting bandaged up, she continued to examine her surroundings. The room was very nice and elegant, but spontaneous enough to keep it balanced. The walls were made of wood as expected and the white screen doors were lightly decorated with flowers; real ones and painted on. She sat on a small pink pillow near the door, the priestess (whose name had been revealed to her as Rei Hino) fixing tea in the next room and her grandfather sitting right next to Wakana babbling about...well something. "A job!" He exclaimed as Wakana turned from the direction she was looking in.

She said somewhat nervously,"Eh I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you were talking to me. Gomen sir. I-"

"Ah hahahahaha!" The short man laughed hysterically. Even over the roar of laughter you could still here the old man's granddaughter sigh in the next room. "What is with this 'sir' business? Call me Oji-san! All my employees do!" All the poor girl could do is manage a shocked gasp.

"Oji-san!" Saved by the priestess. Wakana let out a thankful sweat. "I'm sorry. My grandfather over here has a weakness for pretty girls." All throughout this all of Tokyo could here the elderly mans protests, as his granddaughter removed him from the room. "I'm not even sure why I invited you in here in the first place. It was his request." At this Wakana flinched. Rei sensing something the matter turned to face the girl of fifteen years. Hurt, disgust, and confusion were all mixed in her eyes at once and the expression puzzled Rei.

"If I was such a burden you shouldn't even bothered. You are the one who interrupted my letter writing."

"Excuse me? Where is this coming from? You were idle at MY shrine!"

"It's open to the public until the hour of 6:30!" And with that she snatched up her bag and stormed out of the temple with a fury that would have surprised anyone who knew this timid girl. In that moment, as Rei cleaned up the room, her grandfather stepped out of the other room with a solemn expression on his face. Rei looked up, and as soon as the guilt hit her, knew what she had done wrong.

-  
Wakana sat in her kitchen table, occasionally picking up her pen, but putting it down frantically after a moment of time. Her two year-old brother, Toru, sat and looked upon the face of her perplexed sister. Unable to speak, all the small child could offer was an attempted hug of her leg. Wakana was snapped from her pondering state as she noticed her tiny visitor. Little Toru had enormous ice blue eyes that showed he would grow up to be a strong and powerful man. Yet there was a sense of understanding and sympathy that said his heart was as pure as snow. Like someone else she knew.

Wakana stood up, completely removing the thought from her mind. She released her auburn hair, which was once in a lopsided bun but now flowed, all the way down to her back. As she walked into the bathroom and closed the door she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket. As she lit up she felt the warm heat from the bud on her fifteen year-old face. She knew it was a terrible habit. She blamed it on her mother. She looked up to only notice the sound of her brother outside of the closed door. She wasn't about to let him in.

As she inhaled the god-awful nicotine into her lungs, she fiddled with her lighter. The hot feeling on her rosy complexion soothed her as she closed her eyes. She felt the wind gently blow out the flame of both her lighter and her cigarette. It was dead. What a waste. She threw the stick of nicotine into the trash beside her and she stood up to realize that the breeze had come from the open window above her. She looked out into the dark night. The wind also seemed to calm her. She looked up at the stars with that thought. She always believed that up there was where she should be. Among the cosmos. Soaring through the great majestic universe, as a fiery wind.

"Wakana? Hey where are you? I brought food!" Her dad. She hid the pack of smokes in her back pocket and yelled a greeting to her father. As she went into the kitchen she shoved all of her papers into her bag. Including the piece of Hello Kitty stationary.  
-  
Wakana walked out of the halls of Juuban High School that day feeling as "blah" as she did yesterday. The timid girl had few friends. Just her friend Misako who was visiting the states and would be out for a week. The girl was very shy and for the most part anti-social. She was in Choir and that was it. She did dance and took voice lessons outside of school. But that was of course private. Not with a group.

She walked through the courtyard only to hear the shrill and hysterical laughing of the school ditz, Usagi. She rolled her eyes at that. She had no serious problems with the girl. She was just like a fly. You try to swat it away and yet it just keeps buzzing in your face. She walked very fast to avoid being noticed by her group, which consisted of Unimo Gurio, Osaka Naru, Mizuno-san, and Kino Makato. Her auburn hair, which was again in braids (as it always is in school), flew behind her as she ran out of the schoolyard.

Wakana lived in the inner city of the Juuban District. Her route was not only very long but also very lonely and isolated. She didn't mind walking in solitude seeing as she didn't like most of the girls who attended her school anyways. She wouldn't even consider hanging out with a male until almost graduation. She walked down the sidewalk, which on a regular day would be filled with bustling people trying to make it to various appointments. But today it wasn't. The eerie chill of the vacant, dead streets crawled up her spine as she walked home in silence. What was wrong with her? She had always been afraid of social situations. That was for sure seeing her behavior at school. But she had always been very easy going underneath it all. Was something wrong?

She felt tipsy. Suddenly everything seemed to go blurry. Something was wrong with her. This was a sign of it. She never felt like this, she always seemed to be healty as a horse. Her eyesight was the so sharp to the point where she could have premonitions. She fell to her feet and searched around for a nearby bench. To her relief she found one quite quickly and pulled herself up to the wooden seat. She sat down; sick from some unknown cause. Everything was blurred as if she had just dived underwater, staying for an unbearable amount of time. She looked up at the swirling world before her. Just like the water. Makes me sick. But then, she noticed a stranger. She had a strange smile on, no a smirk. She couldn't manage to form words, but something told her that she didn't need nor want to.

The woman had long red hair, which went to about the beginning of her thighs. She wore black boots that came to about the same place as her hair, and a slinky leotard/bodysuit get-up. There was a giant slit down he middle that only had thin pieces of fabric stretching to one side. On her shoulders were sleeves made of black crow feathers, and on her forehead, a star tiara of some sort. Not to mention her colossal, black crow wings.

Wakana couldn't help but feel strange around this woman. Her fragrance smelled of burning flowers, which not only calmed Wakana from her strange comfort in fire but also irked her greatly. As the stranger leaned closer the smell became stronger and soon over powered her. She gasped for air and as soon as Wakana started to cough, the woman thrust her hands out onto Wakana's neck. She was losing air. She struggled to move her hands to strike her attacker but couldn't muster any strength. She started to fall limp as her time to pass had come.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A blast of flame came from nowhere hitting her attacker. Two crows came and by Wakana's side, and that was the last thing she saw.

-  
It had been three days in the hospital. Wakana was finally regaining her strength back, taking charge of the hospital like the girl she used to be. She was domineering but it was in a shy kind of way that everyone fell right into. She may not have been very outgoing or charismatic, but damn she was a good leader. But it was all a play. Just to hide her true emotions. The truth was she was scared. She kept having reoccurring nightmares of two sprites calling her their princess and some distant planet bursting into flames at the hands of a soldier dressed in a sailor fuku. Could it have something to do with her attack?

Her attack had made the front page of six different newspapers in Tokyo, plus the news. Everyone was looking for the strange woman, which had been named as the "Death Crow". Everyone was looking, her father leading the search party of course, with all of the allies he had gained in the law business. But no luck so far.

It was late one night, maybe one o'clock a.m. when the escape happened. Wakana layed in bed as she watched the second hand tick on the clock. Being in a private room, the eeriness had gotten to her. She felt the darkness crawl up her still frail body and it tried to suck up her energy once more. She sat up. She had to do something. Even though she was doing much better she was still in no condition to go anywhere. But she didn't care. Anywhere but here would do. She could not withstand the ominous isolation any longer. With the strength she had gained back over the past three days she hopped out of bed, slowly moving towards the door. Locked. She cursed under her breath. She looked around for the next escape route. The window. She ran to it this time and unlatched it. Free, except for one problem. She was on the fourth story. But the temporary insanity of the ill girl had its own agenda. Without any thinking from the girl's actual mind she leaped out the window. She fell four stories and her entire life flashed before her eyes as the harsh reality of death struck her heart. And before she could even take a slip of the cool air she hit the ground.

She lay dieing on the cement, her head in a pool of her own blood. She stared blankly ahead of her, which she couldn't make out anyways. Just as she started to return to normal she did something like this. What was wrong with her?

"Nothing." As if reading her mind a reply came from behind her. She of course could not return an answer. The voice was childlike but then again sounded as if the person from whom it came from was wise beyond their years. Another voice giggled this one slightly deeper.

"It will all be okay soon," the deeper voice said. A glowy sensation sprang to life in Wakana's body. Suddenly all the pain that had happened to her was released from her body. She saw swirling lights surround her. Most of all black wings srung from her body for a few seconds before she floated to a standing pose, clothed.

She saw two figures standing in front of her. It was apparent they were twins of about twelve years old, each with long raven hair, very similar to that of the Shinto priestess. The both wore ballet leotards and shoes with bow on their lower back and on their shoulder blades. There was also a black star on the chest. The one with the lower voice had introduced itself as Phobos. She wore a dark red suit, while the other wore a dark purple. She was Deimos.

"We are sorry for pain we have put you through, you majesty. It will all be over now that you have awakened." Phobos said as both sisters bowed.

"Your majesty?" Wakana blurted out, very surprised. Not only had the title and all the chaos around her surprised her, but her sudden ability to talk also. But the biggest surprise when she looked down. She wasn't clothed in what she thought she was clothed in. Wakana was now wearing a red halter top that was connected to a black sailor skirt. On her chest was a white bow with a black star brooch adorned with fiery red feathers. The same bow (without the brooch) was on the back of her suit as well. White boots and gloves trimmed with red had also appeared along with tiara with a black star on the center.

"You are the incarnate of the legendary soldier of the air, birds, and fire. You are Princess of the planet Kronos, in the far depths of the universe, in a galaxy called the Shining System. With the sailor crystal of your planet, you are granted that start brooch that allows you to transform into the pretty soldier Sailor Kronos." This monologue was produced by Deimos in her higher voice.

"Another sailor soldier, Sailor Galaxia, ordered the demise of our planet, and the taking of Kronos' Sailor Crystal. This was done by a citizen of our community, Lead Crow, in hopes that she would in turn become a Sailor Soldier. The planet was destroyed and the crystal given to Galaxia. In turn Lead Crow was given a 'fake' sailor crystal. The Sailor Soldiers of this star system extinguished these forces, but now Sailor Lead Crow is back. Even with Galaxia gone, she searches for a Sailor Crystal. You must fight them and avenge our fallen planet." This came from Phobos.

All Wakana could do was stare. She could not believe what she was hearing. It was all so...unbelievable. She didn't know what to say. Her a sailor soldier? It just couldn't be. By no stretch of the imagination was it possible. And even if it was, she couldn't take this much responsibility onto her shoulders. She was a kid. She could barely handle life anymore. These words more our less came out of her mouth as she yelled at the two sprites. She quickly turned around, breaking the dimension/trance she was in and ran. She had somehow been healed, so she had to go somewhere. As she sprinted for nowhere in particular, she clutched onto the black star brooch as hard as she could.

-  
Ok so that's the end of part one. How did you like it? I feel like it was a big improvement over the original. Whew. Well I plan one more part to this story and maybe, possibly a sequel if I get enough good reviews. So I hope you liked it, and wait for Part Two: After Awakening. And e-mail me too.

-SleepS 


	2. Part Two: After Awakening

Title: Kronos Generation

Author: sleepyguy1717

Rating: T

Chapter: Part 2

-  
Thanks for joining me again for the finale of Kronos Generation. Once again this is a re-make of one of my stories. I really didn't like it and thought I could do much better so I'm sitting down and writing it over. Complete revision. The characters and concept are still the same but hopefully it's better than the first. This is based on the Manga version of Sailor Moon and the Japanese Anime. It is owned by Ms. Naoko Takeuchi. The other stuff like, characters, concept, etc. is mine.

-  
It had been a few weeks since the escape at the hospital. Wakana was back to her normal self. Quiet around strangers, firey and domineering around her newly returned friend Misako. But she knew this couldn't go on like this. Half of her wanted to get away from this. Just let go of all the mind-bending chaos. The other half wanted answers. She couldn't be kept in the dark with her own life. She also felt somewhat responsible for the dangers that lied ahead. That is what brought her to Hikawa Shrine that day.

It was raining that day. The tempest storm was one of the worst in ages. It was a sign from the gods. The rain was their tear as they watched the disaster approach. The thunder was the meaningless plea to try to stop the coming of destruction. And the lightning was flash of hope that came from so very view. CRACK! A bolt of lightning sliced through the air above Wakana's head. This made her jump. She looked back down at the damp Hello Kitty stationary. She covered it as best she could with her raincoat, but smudges in the ink were unavoidable. But she didn't care. She continued to write with fury.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?" A sharp tone broke her concentration as she looked up to identify the voice. She was right in her guessing. It was Rei, the exact person she was waiting for.

"Who do you think you are?" The aggressive side of the auburn haired girl was showing. She jumped up in fury " I know those disgusting filthy birds are yours. You sent them. You-"

"Don't you dare! If you don't want to accept the fact that you might be worth something as one of us then you just go right ahead! You do not have to do this! But I swear to god that you will regret it!"

"Us? So your one of those freaks too? Well let me tell you something I don't need to! This is not my responsibility!" With that she snatched up her bag and letter and protested by trying to walk of. She failed. The short-tempered priestess stopped her, with a hand and a solemn expression.

"Look, Phobos and Deimos are my friends. And I know they would never do anything to hurt anyone. So please help them. There is only so much I can do for them. I'm not their princess. You are." She turned around, with somewhat bashfulness in her expression. "I thought about making them guardians. For my planet and me. They would guard the moons that orbit Mars, the astral body I rule...ruled. But I'm soon going to loose my role as Sailor Mars. Just like the rest of the soldiers of this solar system. Until the Ginzuishou shines it's light once more in the 30th Century." Wakana looked at the girl's back in bewilderment, as Rei turned around. What the hell was she talking about? Ginzuishou? 30th Century? Wakana thought she even heard the mention of Mars. But even with the confused look upon Wakana's face, Rei turned around and continued on. "So that's why you have to do this. They need someone to protect them. To train them to be soldiers. To protect their home...our home." She looked in Wakana's eyes.

"I can't. I know nothing about the sailor soldiers, this crow hag, or how to save the world. You would only be putting your birds and this planet in danger if you left it up to me. I'm sorry I can't have anything to do with your cause." The girl had reverted back to her shy self. She felt so beat up inside. She WOULD help...if there was some other way. Her life was so normal just a few weeks ago. Now look at her? In this distress she pushed pass the Shinto Priestess and started running when she heard from behind her, "Mars crystal Power! Make-Up!" Even turned around Wakana saw the myriad of lights and flashes going on behind her. She turned around only to be greeted by the Pretty Soldier of Fire and Passion herself, Sailor Mars. She looked in bewilderment. She had never seen anything so spectacular, yet so unreal.

"Fight me! Sailor Soldier to Sailor Soldier! Sailor Mars to Sailor Kronos!" She wasn't kidding. Her eyes said it all.

"Excuse me? I don't think so." Wakana chuckled as she turned around and she heard only the swish of the sailor senshi jumping into the air to meet her face to face. Wakana was mad. She was one of those strong and stubborn leaders that didn't back down from a challenge when she had a hostile opponent. She had kept it in her pocket for a very long time. She didn't know why but she was glad she had it now. She yanked out the black star brooch, as words welled up in her heart. Before she could even have second thoughts about what she was about to do she shouted:

"Kronos Star Power! Make-Up!" In an array of light that resembled fire, and in a fury of feathers, she was transformed into Sailor Kronos. And this time at her own choice. But something that differed from last time was in her hand was a wand of some sort. A tribal stick that was decorated in a more feminine way than a barbaric way. On the top however, where some sort of orb would be placed, was a red ribbon. This must be a weapon of some sort.

"Face the facts! I am more powerful than you!" With that she jumped up and yelled out her Mars Flame Sniper attack. The flaming arrow came down slicing a smallest piece of hair out Wakana's high ponytail. Realizing the battle begun and there were no words bubbling up to use this weapon, she scrambled to her feet. The term running for your life applies here. As she ran in the pouring rain, the other soldier chased her, chanting a Shinto spell of some sort, Ofuda Scroll in hand. She had to get out of this. But how was the only question. Then she thought of it. Just because she didn't have any attack words didn't mean that the weapon was totally worthless. In an instant she turned around to face the other senshi. This bold movement surprised Sailor Mars, making her slip and fall in the wet and muddy grass. She looked up to see the intimidating expression of Sailor Kronos towering over her. In her mind she thought, I pray that this works. Please let this work. She raised up her weapon, closed her eyes, and struck!

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Wakana opened her eyes to see the sailor soldier on the ground laughing, ribbon in hand. Sailor Kronos had manages to fling a totally normal piece of ribbon at the girl. She stepped back, planning to retreat at any time. She was interrupted in her panic thoughts when Sailor Mars said, "I don't think so." She stood up, ribbon still in hand and said, "Let the real games begin." As she closed this sentence up, she gripped the ribbon even tighter than she was holding it before, yanked it as hard as her might would allow her, and sent the Sailor Soldier of Fire and Birds flying. She hit the side of the temple with massive force as she let out a sharp cry of agony. She could feel the sharp splinters in her shoulders and she sank to the ground in pain.

Inside the temple, Rei's grandfather was sitting in his recliner drinking tea and watching a movie. Suddenly he heard a huge impact from the left side of his house he looked around then started to laugh. "Oh that Rei must be out playing with one of her friends again. HA HA HA! Maybe it's that Usagi girl. Most likely. HA HA HA!" Then he stopped laughing. "Or else something died." With this statement he started laughing as he relaxed back in his chair.

Outside, Wakana squeezed her shoulder in searing pain. Her whole back was bleeding and scratched up, but she only had enough energy to reach for her shoulder. She felt the sharp wood jab into her bare flesh and the raindrops sting her open wounds. She looked up to see the smiling face of Rei; not Sailor Mars.

Inside the temple, Wakana lay on Rei's bed as the priestess finished wrapping her wounds. She sat up feeling at least ninety percent better. She looked up at the raven-haired girl reluctantly. "Guess I win. Wait right here and I'll get Phobos and Deimos. I can't go with you but I can tell you the plan." She stepped out of the room leaving Wakana alone to lay in misery on the girl's bed. She really had to do this. She wasn't just about to run away. She did agree to it when she transformed. And she did transform. Which meant that she was meant to do this. But how could she defeat an enemy when she didn't even know how to work her weapon? She sighed, as the screen doors were ripped open. Wakana sat up quickly and to her relief it was only Rei. But the expression she had on her face did not make the butterflies in her stomach go away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Wakana stood-up and spoke with a very concerned tone.

"Phobos and Deimos...they're gone!

-  
She walked with a mission, a purpose if you will. She had accepted her destiny. She felt like she truly wanted to save them even though she just meant them. Phobos and Deimos. It was raining even harder. The thunder boomed in the background as lightning lit the sky. The fully transformed soldier knew what she had to do. Sailor Kronos' orders from Rei still rang in her ears.

"They must have gone to comfront Lead Crow because they thought you wouldn't help. Listen, that woman that tried to strangle you? That is Sailor Lead Crow. She destroyed your planet so Galaxia would give her a star seed. Her power lies within the bracelet on her wrist. It is a remnant from when Galaxia controlled her. It contains all of the powers Galaxia once gave her. Destroy that, and she's dead. Now go you must find Phobos and Deimos."

"How will I know where they are? And how do I fight?"

"Trust yourself. Words will come. As long as the will to fight burns strong you will find a way. As for finding them that is no problem. They are your sailor soldiers in training. They will one-day rule a celestial body, maybe even the moons on Mars. And you will be responsible for it. That gives you a special bond with them. Look for them in your mind. Reach out for them."

And she did. Sailor Kronos had searched for them. And she knew their exact whereabouts. It was an old bank that had burn down. It still stood but was scorched and dangerous to be in. That's where they were. That was Lead Crow's lair. They were on the fourth floor of the six-story building. And she would save them. She would by all means take Lead Crow down.

Let me stop for a moment and tell you that Wakana has fully awakened the powers of Sailor Kronos. Her past has come back to her. She remembers all experiences and memories of her rule on Kronos. Most importantly she remembers her emotions. Her strong will, short temper, determined personality. But above all that she remembered revenge. She would punish the traitor that took her life and put them in danger. Her daughters... Phobos and Deimos... That being said back to the story.

She stood outside the monstrous oak doors. They were burnt and were the dark color of ash. She looked up at the entire building soaking in all of its glory. She couldn't waste any more time. She bolted through the doors and ran in.  
-  
Screams ripped through the enormous lobby on the fourth floor. The fight had resulted in massive pain, mainly for Phobos and Deimos. Phobos lay on the ground her leg very weak. Deimos was next to her. She couldn't let her rest, even though she wanted to so bad. They both were required to fuel the attack they shared.

"Give up? I took Kronos' Sailor Crystal once and I'll gladly take it again." This threatening and maniacal voice came from the devastating Sailor Lead Crow. "And you know, I'm sure Galaxia wouldn't mind your star seeds as an addition to her collection.

"You bitch!" This came out of Deimos's mouth with such fury and hatred that you could almost see distain dripping from her lips.

"I'm the bitch? Oh, somebody's going to have to teach you manners you little wench." She raised her hands getting ready to launch her "Galatica Twister" attack. However, with all of the energy she could muster, the injured Phobos raised up her leg and kicked as hard as her body would allow her to. Her aim was perfect, in that she hit right at Lead Crows stomach. After a yell of pain, the evil sailor soldier was on the floor about five yards away. She started to get up, even though they could tell that it was a major blow because of the surprise it had on her.

"Pick me up and lets attack!" Phobos exclaimed a look of danger in her eyes.

"You don't have enough energy to. I'll use my arrow attack. It-"

"No! That's not strong enough. NOW LETS GO!" The look of power in Phobos's eyes spoke for itself. Following orders Deimos picked her up as if she was a princess, and in the loudest voice that there bodies would allow them they yelled at the now charging Lead Crow, "Dragon Top!" In a flash of orange light the two girls began spinning, spiraling around. Sailor Lead Crow stopped in her tracks. The two twins twisted and turned to an ultra violent speed. Before Lead Crow could manage to dodge the oncoming assault, the top like attack hit the fake soldier knocking her into the wall. The impact created a lot of dust but afterwards, they saw Sailor Lead Crow laugh even though she was bleeding.

"Don't fake us out! We know that you took that blow full on!" Deimos spat the words out at the fallen warrior.

The soldier continued to chuckle. Soon the slight giggle became a maniacal laugh. "Do you really think I don't know that?" With that she jumped up only about a yard away from them in a flash. "The better question is do I care? You're attack may have hit me, but it was so pathetic that its not hard to just just ignore it." With that a whip materialized and she slashed the girls backward into the opposite wall. Phobos's body couldn't handle much more and she lost consciousness. Deimos wasn't much better. "Well now that this is over..."

"Think again." The voice came from behind Lead Crow. She spun around in fury, only to be met with the empty room. She looked around, her eyes as sharp as hawks.

"Quit playing games...you won't WIN!" She spun around and shouted "Galactica Twister". From her whip came a fiery current of wind that hit a nearby pillar. One that had nobody near it.

"Wrong!" The sound came again from behind her. This time when she turned around she saw her. Sailor Kronos. She didn't know how it could be. The soldier of this time had rejected her destiny. "I am the Pretty Soldier of Fire and Birds... SAILOR KRONOS. As Princess of the Kronos Star, you will be punished for your crimes." She held her ribbon up and whipped it into the air. It straightened and flattened out as it extended to strike Lead Crow. The evil sailor soldier fell to the ground in pain from the pitiful looking weapon. She wasn't about to be defeated by a decoration.

"You are the one that's going to pay. This time you will...STAY DEAD!" She launched her attack at the pillar, causing it to collapse and injure Sailor Kronos majorly. It was an all out war. The two whip-like weapons clashed and the two fought. Kronos used hers as a sword when it was flattened, while Lead Crow launched her attack. It was a fight that resembled so long ago. It was exactly like the fight on Kronos. Sailor Kronos' last fight against Sailor Lead Crow. Before Lead Crow took the Kronos Star by force. And they both knew the eerie likeness of both battles. As Sailor Kronos thought of this, she was caught of guard by the enemy's attack and thrown to the ground right in front of her children. Deimos squeezed her sister in an even tighter embrace than before. Her eyes were full of emotion as she watched her injured mother struggle to get to her feet.

"You know? We are replaying the battle from long ago. Why must it be like this?" Kronos choked out the words from behind tears. "Why must you kill? For power? Just so you may be a Sailor Soldier? Why? You are killing your friends of long ago. Your...dear princess..." She trailed off remembering the long ago times. Lead Crow only chuckled.

"I thought you were the one who wasn't going to forgive me? Sailor Senshi are so hypocritical." She began to laugh evilly once more.

"Fine. You've made your choice. But I promise you this battle will end differently then the last time!" She yelled out, standing weakly to her feet and raised her weapon. Suddenly, Sailor Lead Crow raised her hands and a black orb appeared. As if it was a signal, the ribbon started to decay. Before Sailor Kronos could look back up, it had disappeared right out of her hands.

"Crows are the pariahs of the bird kingdom. They are said to be dark omens. Said to deserve nothing more than to feast on the decaying flesh of other animals." She chuckled. "Which grants ME the power to decay the flesh. NOW DISAPPEAR!" As she screamed she thrust her hands in front of her. An enormous black orb appeared in front of her. It was gigantic, bigger than any one of the fallen pillars around them.

"DEATH RAVEN VORTEX!" At lightning speed the ball of dark energy was released from its holding position. Without even thinking, Sailor Kronos jumped out of the way and fell on the floor. As her head impacted on the cement she heard a scream of pain and death. She turned around, in fear that what she thought had come true. Where Phobos and Deimos once lay, was now nothing more than a crater. Sailor Kronos started to twitch. The impact of the attack was much too strong for the sprites and killed them. Poor Wakana crawled to the massive hole, and could not hold back the tears. She screamed in grief but not until other emotions took over. Until her face had hardened into stone. She shot a menacing glance at Lead Crow. In all of her fury she lunged at the evil bitch and threw furious punches at her. All of them were unsuccessful. In one switch blow, Sailor Lead Crow took her whip and knocked the poor soldier to the ground. "It's your turn." In an instant she launched her deadly attack, forcing Wakana to scream in utmost agony as she lay there, clothed tattered, bleeding to death. Her breaths were short as she watched the evil senshi walk towards her.

"Remember what you used to tell us long ago." Phobos.

"To always bring hope into your heart." Deimos.

"In black times, always make sure the gold aura is around you." Rei.

"Forever bring the light of the Sailor Crystal to battle." The legendary Neo Queen Serenity. She had never met her before but she just knew it was she. And she was right. They were all right. That is the last thing she said to her troops before the attack on her planet. She must remember those words. Sailor Crystal. The Kronos Star.

"Kronos Princess Crystal Shine! Make-Up!" The injured girl yelled this at the top of her lungs, despite her condition. Sailor Lead Crow stopped, dead in her tracks as she stood in awe. The wounded senshi was rising from the floor. In a white shining light she had transformed. She was Princess Kronos. She wore a black and red gown, with golden chain straps. Her wrists each had a black and red star bracelet. Her auburn hair flowed loose and on her forehead was a winged star. "My last words to you are this Crow." The women's voice was deeper, maturer than her previous form. She looked down and her eyes softened. "I forgive you." In that moment a staff with a golden base and red angel wings in the center appeared. On the top of the winged stick was a black orb with a red start on the middle. Like a starfish attached to a rock in the sea.

"SILVER HARPY AURORA KISS!" In a rainbow of colors a stream of light, like the Northern lights appeared. It flooded the entire building, the light extending miles away. Lead Crow screamed as she began to disinigrate back to Hell. In her final moments she said, "REMEMBER THIS KRONOS! I COULD REVIVE MY POWER ONCE I CAN DO IT AGAIN! MY DESIRE FOR A SAILOR CRYSTAL WILL NEVER END! KRONOS!"

Over the loud destruction that was happening around her, Kronos said softly,"You looked like Wakana's mother." The next moment, the building was only rubble. The princess lay naked in the debris. She was once again Wakana.

She was only awoken a few moments later by somewhat of a shimmering sound of revival. She looked up dazed and saw the form of Phobos and Deimos materialize. "Phobos, Deimos, where have you been? Both Rei and I were worried." She looked up at the too, very concerned but still happy to see them.

"Mother, what about Sailor Lead Crow? Remember?" Deimos looked worried as she starred at the confused girl.

"Mother?" The poor schoolgirl was even more confused.

"Don't you remem-," Phobos held a hand out to silence her.

"She means you look like our mother." She said this with regret in her voice as she exchanged a sorrowful glance with her sister.

"I bet she was a beautiful woman. On the inside, as well as the outside." She looked at the to with a tender gaze.

"She was," said Deimos. "She was a great ruler. Angel of the Aurora." She choked back tears. "She saved many people, and so did you. You are the Savior of the Kronos Star." The two twins bent down and kissed their mother on the cheek.

-  
Wakana stood at the post office mailbox, Hello Kitty envelope in hand. She stared blankly at the mailbox, thinking. She had gone through so much over the past weeks. Injuries, destiny, forgetting everything. Phobos and Deimos explained to Wakana that she had come just at the right time and killed Sailor Lead Crow before she could kill the twins. However, before Crow died she set of explosives, in hopes that if she died, she would bring Sailor Kronos down with her. But through the powers of Wakana's Sailor Crystal she was protected. Throughoutt love. She snapped out of her daze and brought the letter up to her lips and kissed it.

"I wanted to write this letter to you to tell you I didn't need you anymore. That I could live without you. The void where a mother's love should be didn't affect me anymore. When I wrote this it was a lie. It still ate away at my heart. But I can say truthfully now that I don't need you. I have a purpose. Comrades that love me. For me. Not under any obligation. And I am important. No matter what you used to say I am. I have a destiny. I am a star. Surrounded by love. I am Kronos...hope." With these thoughts swirling around in her head, she ripped the door open to the mailbox and threw the letter at it. She ran as fast as she could, a smile on her face. And once she got home, before she walked into the warm embrace of her family she said, "But I forgive you, mommy."

Back at the mailbox, her letter lay one the ground. She had missed. It was addressed to Crow Doi.

-  
Ok, so there you have it. Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate it. And I really, REALLY, hope you take the time to review this story so it will encourage others to read it too! Also I know that in the Japanese manga Kronos was spelled Coronis. But this is based on the MIXX manga, and that's how they spelled it. This is the end for now. I may do a sequel but I'm not completely sure. Just so you know, this was done by me a few years ago, and was a horrible one-shot. I feel that I have done much better, but can still learn! I have two other pieces that I have also taken down. One is my next project called Not Just a Revival. This is a Princess Mononoke story about the aftermath of the Deer God's/Spirit of the Forest/Nightwalker (Jeez what a lot of names) death. That was only two chapters but I was still going to continue it. My second one was a Neon Genesis Evangelion fic called Final Choices that started out as a Choose your own adventure story, but then I was kindly notified that that wasn't allowed by another user. So I have other plans for it revolving around the first part that I wrote of it. That is also two parts (I like two part stories). So thanks again. Keep reading and writing!

-SleepS 


End file.
